Holding Her Back
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: At the end of 7.1 ‘Bizzaro,’ Lana wonders if she did the right thing to leave Smallville.  Complete


**Title:**Holding Her Back

**Author: **Kamel

**Pairing: **Mention of Clark/Lana

**Word Count: ****820**

**Genre: **Angst

**Rating: **PG

**Feedback: **Please and thank you.

**Summary: **At the end of 7.1 'Bizzaro,' Lana wonders if she did the right thing to leave Smallville.

According to the world via the Daily Planet and other sorts of media, Lana Lang-Luthor had been murdered by her husband in an explosion due to 'false wiring' in her SUV. Her ashes had been identified and the funeral date was probably set. She had learned a trick or two from Lex, she learned to use his own train of thought against him; she came up with a flawless plan to escape her horrible life in Smallville upon discovering a clone of herself in level 33.1. It had been odd, yes, being face to face with herself; she was also curious as in why Lex had decided to clone her as well, but she had used it in her own favor. It took a great deal of effort, but she had managed to place her clone in her SUV, managed to escape in the small white pick-up van as said SUV exploded, killing 'Lana.'

Walking down the busy streets of Shanghai, China, she held her purse close to her side, wondering how ridiculous she looked in this blonde wig, reminding herself that this was the only way she could escape from Lex while keeping Clark safe. Lionel had threatened to kill Clark on Lex's and hers wedding day when she planned on leaving Lex at the alter. When she called Lionel, announcing that Lex had hit her and she was leaving, Lionel wanted to help her. She did not know what to believe anymore. One day, Lionel claimed he was going to harm Clark and a few days ago, he wanted to help her get away from Lex – or that's what she suppose. Maybe he was going to convince her to return to the mansion, to talk things over with Lex. It did not matter anymore. What's done, was done. Everyone in Smallville believed she was dead. Her life in Kansas was over.

Even thought it made her sick with guilt to think, she wondered how Clark was handling everything. She knew ever since high school, he had had a crush on her. It made her smile grimly. He had been so clumsy back then in their freshman year, he couldn't come ten feet near her without becoming a nervous wreck. It was not until recently that she understood why. The green meteor rocks – what did Clark call them… Kryptonite – made him sick and would actually kill him; her necklace, her good luck charm was made from the Kryptonite meteor that killed her parents many years ago. Had she known that earlier, she would of stopped wearing the necklace, but she had to hand it to him… She told him that she shouldn't let the past hold her back.

Maybe she should listen to that piece of advice again. She couldn't let her past hold her back and Smallville was now her past.

"Come on, come on," Lana murmured under her breath, struggling to unlock the door to her apartment. If you didn't jiggle the thing a certain way, it refused to unlock. Sometimes she could open it easily, other times… it was a pain in the ass. Finally, the damn thing opened. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Lana placed her purse down on her couch and pulled off the blonde wig from her head. She placed the wig on the table, not worrying about the potential knots she would have to brush out later. Slender fingers ran through her long dark hair, glad to be freed from the wig. Blonde clearly wasn't her color.

Clark wanted to protect her, he promised to protect her from Lex, but she could not take that risk. If Lionel knew his weakness, then surely Lex did as well, right? She did not want to find out the hard way. She had to leave for his own safety – how many times could she do that, huh? How many times could Lana Lang protect the Man of Steel as Chloe had so rightfully called him. Thinking about Chloe clearly did not make her feel any better either. She had to forget about her past, she could not let it hold her back. Easier said than done apparently.

Lana crossed her living room to get to her slightly open window. She leaned against the frame, her arms crossed over her chest. The moon was coming out, plastered against the sun setting sky. The beautiful sight caused her to smile softly. It didn't compare to all the sunsets she saw in Clark's barn – all the times they had spent up there talking to each other, bickering at each other, whatever the situation may be. She shook her head and drew the curtains close before heading towards the bathroom. It was time for a long needed shower. Maybe it would help clear her mind a bit, keep her mind off everything.

Her past was holding her back.

**End**


End file.
